1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas discharge arrester in which two or more electrodes are oppositely disposed, whereby at least one of the electrodes is coated with an activator which contains at least one alkali metal and one barium aluminum alloy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arresters of the type generally set forth above are known from the German published application 26 19 866. According to this German application, the activator compound which is introduced in the gas discharge arrester contains barium aluminum, an alkali halide, and titanium. Through the addition of titanium, the minimum threshold voltage is to be kept stable and a long life is to be attained.